The Starlight Rangers
by starlightproductions101
Summary: When the evil king named Maximus tries to destroy the world. Davis calls 5 teenagers named Venus, Lea, Nathan, James, and Tyson. Will they defeat him once and for all
1. Chapter 1

There once was an evil king named Maximums who ruled the darkness. He wanted to cover the world in eternal darkness. But a team of power rangers defeated him with the elements of the star light and he was trapped into a tomb and was sealed there for a thousand years. Until he escaped and wanted to destroy the world. Davis needed help and summons 5 teenagers to become a new league of Power Rangers.

Beginnings

One day in a town called Rock-ville Florida where 5 teenagers named Venus, Lea, Nathan, James, and Tyson. Were about to go on a extraordinary adventure. Tyson walked to the classroom and sat in his chair then came Venus, then Lea, Nathan afterwords, and finally James."Now today we are going to the Egyptian museum." the teachers says. Lea was thrilled but James was not."Well this is going to be a long day." James says and continues to listen.

Lea starts to doodle inside of her notebook." What are you doing Lea?"It was Venus who sat across from her."Nothing." she says as she closes her notebook." then the bell rings.

"Lea wait up!"Venus comes running from behind."Yes Venus."She smiles." Do you think if I can sit with you at lunch."She says as she walks with Lea"Sure!"Venus smiles and walk to the cafeteria. They go in and see a long line."Oh great!"Lea looks at Venus."What?" Venus looks at the line."The line is so long!" Lea knew that Venus was upset."We should just wait for the line to get shorter."


	2. Chapter 2

The kids all run on to the bus. "Lea, Lea." She looks and sees Venus looking at her." Yes." Venus sits by her." Do you want to hangout after school?" Lea smiles."Sure."Then the bus stops."OK class let's go inside."The students walk inside and see Egyptian stuff."Wow this is amazing." Venus says as she walks with the group." I wonder what we will see." They find a hieroglyphic wall and start to read it."What is in that room?" Tyson looks at it."Well I don't know. But we shouldn't go in." James runs over." I want to find out." He runs into the room."Wait for us." They rest ran after him."Wow look at that." They see a tomb laying right there."Wow this looks cool." Tyson was about to come near it until it opened up."Stay back." Maximums gets up and walks out the door while he blast different artifacts into oblivion and disappears."Oh no." They run out the door trying to catch up with him." Why did we go in there." There bodys begin to disappear. With different color lights. Tyson a red one, James green, Nathan blue, Venus yellow and Lea pink."What is happening." They all say and Teleport away.


	3. Chapter 3

When the rangers arrive they see a man and are alarmed.

Beginnings part3

"Who are you!" They all said." I am a person just like you ."Tyson walks up."Where are we."The stranger just smiles."You are safe, you are in my home." Venus saw figures."Who are those."He walks beside her."These are Power Rangers."Lea has an confused face and says."What are Power Rangers?"The Stranger grab a figure off the shelf."Power Rangers are hero who save the world from a bad guy."Lea nods her head."Why are we here then." Tyson says."I will make you 5 Rangers."They all looked surprised. He goes over to a small door in the wall and get's out a medium sized box. "I will give you these because i've been watching you and I belevied that you 5 are the right people for the job." They looked at each other and smiled."Here are you mophers."He hands each of them their mophers."Lea you are the pink because you are sweet and caring." Lea smiles." Venus you are yellow, you have hospitality for others." Venus also smiles."Nathan you are the blue because you are smart in any situation." Nathan shows a little smile." William you are green because you always have the best of luck, and Tyson you are red because you show leadership and courage." Then they disappear back to the museum."Wow." Lea says."I can't believe it."Venus laughs with joy.

At the Villains Lair

"Master you are back welcome."Maximums walks to his throne and sits in it."Good to be home." He says as he breaths in air. "Master do you want me to get you something." He looks at him and says."I see that my enemy found new Rangers."His assistant asks."Do you want me to send the Alintrons."Maximums smiles."Yes." His assistant runs and says."Send the Alintrons."

Please Comment and Review. Please no mean comments. I made this whole story up.


	4. Chapter 4

Beginnings part 4

" I wonder if there are any bad guys out there?" Lea wondered to herself

"Lea who are you talking too?" Venus asked

" Nothing." Lea lyed

"Guys we should go back to work before Lila finds out we were gone." Tyson says

" OK but we have to hurry." James answers while running

They get to the Bakery where Lila was waiting

"Where have you guys been?" Lila asked worried

" We left late from the museum and lost track of time." Nathan answered

" I was waiting an hour for you guys, people are waiting!" She says angry

" Sorry Lila." Lea apologizes while setting up some of the cake supplies

" Alright I will let you off this time." Lila says while smiling

They set up the shop and Lila opens the store

"Hello welcome to The Cake Shop. May I help you today." She asked the customer

"Yes I would like to get a cake for my daughter's birthday." One Woman asks

"Sure." Lila says

"OK flour, sugar, eggs.. no or is it flour, eggs, sugar. I am so confused?!" Lea exclaims while frowning

" Whats wrong?" Tyson asks

" I can't get theses ingredients right!" Lea said desperate

" I will help you." Tyson Offered

"Thanks Tyson." Lea smiles

"Ok First you have to add 1 1/2 cups of Flour, 1 cup of Sugar, ½ teaspoon of Salt, 1 teaspoon of Baking Soda, 3 tablespoons of Cocoa, 1 tablespoons of Vinegar, 6 tablespoons of Oil, 1 teaspoon of Vanilla Essence, 1 cup of Water, and 2 Eggs." Tyson instructs

"Ok what is next?" Lea asked

" Let's see." Tyson says as he looks through the recipe book

" Here it is. It says to Sift the dryingredients together. The dry ingredients are: flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, and cocoa. Simply place everything in a sieve and shake it back and forth over a bowl to eliminate clumps. Next it says to Stir in theliquid ingredients and stir well. These are the vinegar, oil, vanilla, water and egg. Add these ingredients individually, stir them together in a second bowl and before adding them to the dry ingredients. Then it says to  
Pour the mixture into an 8-inch greased and floured round pan. The grease and flour will keep the mix from sticking to the pan. It also says to Bake at 350 degrees F. (175 C.) for 30 minutes. Finally Let the cake cool for 5 min and Ice it." Tyson says as he finishes the recipe

" Thanks Tyson." Lea says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek

" Your welcome." Tyson smiles

Lea takes the cake mix to Venus

" Hey Venus here is the cake mix." Lea says as she hands her the cake mix

" Thanks." Venus also says as she pours the cake mix into the oven

*****Beep Beep*

" It is done now to ice it." Venus takes it out of the oven and ices the cake

*beep beep*

"Venus our communicators are beeping. I think that means something is wrong." Lea says

"Yes Davis." Venus asks

" There is trouble in the city." Davis answers

" We are on it." Lea says

" let's go." Lea nods

Then they disappear

**At The HQ**

" Yes Davis" Tyson asks

"Maximus has sent the Alintrons to destroy the city." Davis says

" Ok we are on it." James says

"Let's Do this." Tyson said

**Morphine Sequence**

"I call on the power of the Starlight." They all say

They trace a star with there mophers and transform.

"Starlight Ranger Red!" Tyson says

"Starlight Ranger Blue!" Nathan says

"Starlight Ranger Green!" James says

"Starlight Ranger Yellow!" Venus says

"Starlight Ranger Pink!" Lea says

" Now go into the city." Davis commands

" Right!" They all say

They teleport into the city


	5. Chapter 5

Beginnings part 5

" Alright where are they?" Tyson asks

" I don't know they are here some where." Lea says

Alintrons appear everywhere

" Me and my big mouth." Lea says

" How do I use this thing." James says while trying to find a weapon

" I don't know I not a genius at working things like this." Nathan answers

" Look a button! Let's see what it does." Lea says

Lea presses the button and there is her weapon

" Cool!" Lea shouts

Lea's weapon is a bow and an arrow with a star for the point.

" My turn." Venus press the button also and out comes her weapon

Venus's weapon is throwing stars

"Ok my turn." Nathan says

Nathan's weapon was two sticks and when he put them together it turns into a stick

"I think my weapon is going to be pretty cool." James brags

James's weapon is a spear

" Oh come on guys we don't want to brag about who's weapon is better." Tyson adds

Tyson's weapon is two blasters that are red and black

" Awsome. Let's try these weapons out." Tyson says

"Ok." The rest say

" Ok Alintrons you are going down." Lea announces

She takes aim at a couple of Alintrons and fires

" Yes I got them. Not bad for a first try." Lea smiles

" Ok let's see if I can get a good aim." Tyson says as he points his gun

"Aim and fire!" Tyson fires and hits Some of the Alintrons

"Hello Rangers I am Skibble." Skibble says

"Oh no." Lea says


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you do" Venus asks

" Let's find out shall we!" scribble says

He sketches a picture of Venus and she goes onto his paper

" Venus!" They said

" You will pay for that!" James says

" James don't!" Tyson orders

James attacks the scribble monster and doesn't land a single blow

"What! That should have hurt him!" James says surprised

Then the scribble monster hits him with pencils

" James!" Lea runs over to him

"I think Pink would go good with this drawing." He says

"Oh no you don't!" Tyson says

Tyson shoots him and he misses

"You will pay for that Red ranger!" scribble says angry

He shoots him with pencils

Then Vortex arrives

"Now I will get the pink ranger ." Vortex says

"Lea Run!" Tyson orders

Lea runs and hides

"Come out, come out, where ever you are."

Vortex says

Lea breaths hard and He hears her

"There you are." Vortex goes over there and fires

Lea gets up and runs over to Tyson

Then Lea turns herself invisible

"Where did she go." Vortex looks around

"Over here Vortex." Lea says as she shoots arrows at him

Vortex smiled an evil smile

"Well you laid a scratch on me very good but not good enough." Vortex shoots a her and she falls off the roof

Then she demorphes

"Lea!" Tyson tries to get up

**-At The HQ-**

"Davis what should we do?" Anna askes

" Let me think." Davis answers

"Tyson." Davis says

"Yes Davis." Tyson answers

"Here take this weapon it should destroy Scribble and take out Vortex." Davis teleports the weapon to Tyson

**-In The City-**

"Cool." Tyso aims it at Scribble

"Your rain of terror is over Scribble." Tyson says

"Aim and Fire!" Tyson fires the weapon and Scribble falls and explodes

"Yeah." Tyson walks over to Lea

"You did it." Lea smiles

Venus comes out of the paper

"Thanks." Venus helps James up

Then Scribble grows

"Now who is the helpless one now Rangers." Scribble laughs

"Davis we need help." Tyson askes


	7. Chapter 7

"Davis we need help." Tyson askes

"You have zords also." Davis answers

"Ok." Tyson says

"You need to summon them." Davis says

" Alright." Tyson answers

"I summon the Red Ant." Tyson says

"I summon the Yellow Jacket." Venus says

" I summon the Pink Butterfly." Lea says

" I summon the Green Praying Mantis." James says

"I summon the Blue Dragon Fly." Nathan says

"Now get into them." Davis commands

They jump into there Zords

"Awsome." They all say

" Now you will see numbers and press this code in 3702 to combine the Zords together." Davis orders

They type in 3702 and the zords combine

"Alright Scribble your going down." Tyson says

"We will see about that." Scribble fires at them and they move out the way

"Ok our turn." They shoot him "3,2,1 Fire!" They fire at him and he blows up.

"Alright!" Lea says.

"Good job everyone." Davis says.

" Oh no!" Nathan says.

" What is it?" The rest asks

" The museum!" They all teleport back to the museum.

" Where were you." The principle asks.

" We...Umm" Tyson Studders

" We saw something unusual and went over to check it out." Lea finishes

" I will have to call your parents about this mishap." She walks back to the other groups.

" Great! Just great!" James sits down angrey.

" What James?" Venus asks

" I will be in big trouble if my parents find out." James runs his fingers through his hair in frustration

" It will be ok." Venus put's her hand on his shoulder.

" Come class back to the bus." There teacher said


End file.
